Raram's Moemon adventures
by Swordsman winds killers
Summary: Raram, a young man from the Kanto region is about to begin his journey around the world moemon. He will find (and become intimate) of several girls moemons and become a master moemon?
1. The first moemon

**Raram's moemon adventures**

**Chapter 1: The first moemon**

Raram was in her room getting ready to begin their journey moemon. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket, dark jeans and a pair of black sneakers with gray details. He looked right in the mirror. He had blue eyes, his black hair was tied in a ponytail and he worked out regularly. He grabbed his backpack already stocked supplies and left. He left home without saying goodbye to his family because his parents were traveling and his brothers were in school and everyone knew he was going to start your journey today.

He went to Professor Oak's lab to get your first moemon.

"Which should I choose?" he thought to himself on the way, charmander was famous for being the hottest, squirtle was undoubtedly the wettest, while bulbasaur had more "skills". He thought about it for a long time until he reached the professor's lab.  
When he entered Professor Oak already waiting for him.

"Professor Oak, I'm here to start my journey moemon."

"Very well, you must choose between charmander, bulbasaur or squirtle" said Professor Oak. He then released his moebola moemon each.

The Raram peered. Bulbasaur was a girl of short stature with red eyes and green hair with a green flower in her hair, wearing a light blue dress with dark blue spots. Already squirtle was a girl with short hair and blue eyes orange Hawaiian shirt wearing a pale yellow flowers with orange, blue jeans and a pair of sandals. There was a squirtle tail coming out of his jeans. Finally there was a charmander that blond girl with blue eyes and a small flame at the tip of the long hair. She wore an orange shirt, a pair of shorts and a simple yellow-heeled orange. Raram noticed she was more "mature" than the other two seeing how her breasts were tight on his shirt. He blinked a little and turned to Professor Oak.

"I choose charmander."

The teacher nodded and the three return to their respective moemons moebolas. He handed the Raram moebola of charmander, and the moedex moebolas extras. After that he left. He left town and set up camp in a clearing in the forest. After nightfall he took moebola the charmander and called out. The girl looked confused when he realized where he was.

"You're my new master?" she said.

"Yes, but do not call me that, you can just call me Raram."

"Will you give me a name?"

"Well, I've been thinking about Zoe, you liked?"

"Zoe sounds good, I liked that name" Zoe then jumped to his coach holding you strong. Raram blushed with this situation. He had never been with a girl before, much less a moemon and he can not help but feel uncomfortable. He then remembered something and pulled out of his pocket and pointed moedex for Zoe.

**Moemon**: Zoe

**Species**: Charmander

**Type**: fire

**Level**: 8

**Breasts**: Size C

**Abilities**: Flame

**Moves**: Scratch, Growl, ember

**Info**: Charmander is a moemon with much patience you have determination to go far, both in battle as in bed, your emotions are reflected in its flame.  
"Interesting" Raram thought when Zoe suddenly kissed him. He was surprised at first more soon began to enjoy his warm lips. He explored her mouth with his tongue and heard a slight moan coming from Zoe. He moved his lips to her neck making her moan louder. He took off his shirt to Zoe as she took off his jacket and shirt.

"Lie down," said Zoe, Raram obeyed and got nervous when sailing pull his pants leaving his 8 inch erection free.

"You're such a great teacher," she whispered, stroking his cock. He moaned at the touch of Zoe, she slowly accelerated increasingly giving pleasure to Raram. When he was close to orgasm, she stopped abruptly, leaving him confused, until Zoe brushed her lips on his cock making him moan louder. She closed her mouth around his cock and shook his head up and down and he can not avoid by hand in her hair forcing her to swallow more of his cock.

"Z-Zoe I'm coming," said Raram breathless. He shot his load deep inside her throat and she swallowed it all.

"You like Master?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, but I said call me Raram" he said breathing deeply. "Now it's your turn."

Zoe smiled as he pulled his shorts, panties and bra. Raram smiled at the sight of the naked body of Zoe. He walked up to her, laid her on the floor and bowed his head for a sacred area. Zoe moaned with pleasure as Raram drank their juices and ran his tongue into her vagina. She then held her head with her thighs making him go deeper inside her.

"A-Ah, Raram I'm enjoying" She let out a jet in the face of Raram and he drank as much as I can.

"I think that's enough foreplay" Raram got on top of her with his cock at the entrance of Zoe. He looked into the blue eyes of Zoe as if asking permission and she gave. She entered her slowly trying to be gentle until he realized one thing, she was not a virgin. He was shocked at the beginning sooner returned to focus on in Zoe. He took more rambling was slowly going faster and harder. Soon he was fucking Zoe so hard that she screamed. When he felt his orgasm coming, he bit the neck of Zoe leaving a hickey on his neck. He dropped his load and fell on Zoe.

"That was so good master" whispered Zoe.

"Do not call me" whispered Raram.

"Okay, but still good" she whispered.

They fell asleep right there with the member Raram still inside her.

Shortly before bedtime, Raram saw something flying over the forest, looked like a flying moemon, but this was different. He was huge, bright as a rainbow and sang a wonderful symphony. He looked up, but disappeared as fast as moemon appeared. He has never seen anything like it, but before I could think more he fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, this is my first story about moemons and is also my first story in English, which is not my native language. If there are typos comment. There, publish ideas for the next moemons the protagonist, all ideas are welcome.**


	2. Zoe VS Tyrogue

**Thanks for your Euchoreutes Septentrion will notice, I really do not know what I was thinking when I put it in the last chapter, fortunately corrected my error. Anyway, if you have ideas for the next moemons my character, publish.**

* * *

**The adventures of moemon Raram**

**Chapter 2: Zoe VS Tyrogue**

The next morning wake Raram later. He looked around and saw Zoe sat staring at him.

"Good morning teacher."

"My name is Raram." He complained.

"As you wish" Zoe said smiling.

They dressed up and dismantle the camp. After a while they find a center moemon. "So this is how it is a center moemon" said Raram impressed. He had never seen one in his city before and was amazed. When he was about to enter, he hears an explosion from behind the center moemon. He ran back and saw several coaches moemons involved in battles. "You must be the training area of the center moemon" he thought to himself.

"Hey you!" said a voice from behind him. He turned and saw a coach with a Tyrogue. He was a big guy who wore a white T-shirt and jeans. He had a brown mohawk hair, brown eyes and freckles on her cheeks.

"You there with a charmander, what do you think of a battle?".

Raram thought for a moment, he had never fought before and that seemed to be strong coach. On the other hand, it would be good training for Zoe leave stronger.

"Alright, I top."

After the two stand in the battlefield.

"Zoe I choose you."

"Sally I choose you" said Raram when your opponent Tyrogue entered the field.

Raram Tyrogue carefully observed. She wore a purple shirt, a brown pants with a white belt wrapped around his waist, a pair of leather boots and brown gloves. She had a dark purple hair, brown eyes and freckles on her cheeks as his coach.

"I better strike first" thought Raram.

"Zoe use the scratch".

Zoe's nails grew to the size of claws as she ran to the opponent.

"Sally use the double team." Sally split into multiple copies surrounding Zoe.

"Master which one is real?" asked Zoe scared.

"Zoe did not lock, let the real you go."

Zoe closed her eyes and did not move. Clones of Sally turned her around for a while until he received a new command of his master.

"Sally use headbutt". All clones are gone except one that advanced on Zoe head.

"Dodge and attack scratch".

Zoe turned out the way Sally and punched his face with her claws. She fell on her face with her hand away from Zoe.

"Sally use foresight and attack with the tackle." She looked at Zoe, eyeing each of his movements and then speeding forward toward her.

"Zoe use evasive."

Zoe tried to get out of the way as before, but Sally threw herself against her throwing her to the ground.

"When a moemon he uses foresight diminishes the ability of the opponent's evasive, everybody knows that." He said his opponent mocking him.

"Zoe use the growl". Zoe stood up and screamed like a roar. Sally fell scared.

"Now use the Ember" Zoe spat small flames in Sally screamed in pain.

"Complete with scratch" Zoe's nails grew again as she ran to Sally.

"Use the jump kick" Sally jumped in the air kicked toward Zoe but Zoe was too weak and could hit it.

"The growl of Zoe left attacks Sally weaker" Raram thought. He looked at Sally who was lying on the ground and it was obvious that she could not fight anymore.

"Sally returns," said Sue master calling her back to moebola.

"You fought well," said Raram.

"Thank you and your charmander are good fighters." He extended his hand, "I am Sam, the future leader of the city gym Valley white." Raram shook his hand.

"Never been there, the gym leader is your father?".

"Yes, he sent me out on a journey moemon for me to become strong enough to take on the gym."

"I'm Raram, master moemon future."

"I hope to fight with you again."

With that Sam entered the center moemon to heal Sally. Raram then turned to Zoe.

"How do you feel?".

"I have great belt, we contend more?".

"Sure" Raram then turned to the other coaches. He had fun battling for the first time "we will defeat them all Zoe."


	3. capturing a water type

**Raram's moemon adventures**

**Chapter 3: capturing a water type**

"Teacher, can we stop now?" asked Zoe tired. She had struggled for a long time and it was obvious that she could not stand it.

"Sure Zoe, you were great" praised Raram "and even learned to use the smokescreen." Zoe learned the new movement around his fifth victory and Raram not stop praising her since.

"Now let's see if Nurse Joy can help you." He called back to moebola and entered the center moemon. He looked around and saw a red-haired woman with a white hat and dress with pink and white nurse. He blushed a little, because that dress was a bit "revealing".

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy, how can I help you?" asked smiling woman.

He blushed a little more and gave moebola to Nurse Joy and sat down to wait. It was then that he saw. Hanging on the wall, a picture of a moemon different from all the others. He had no doubt, was the same moemon he had seen last night.

"What moemon is that?" he thought.

"Your moemon already healed" the voice of Nurse Joy took Raram their thoughts. He took moebola Zoe and was about to leave when he heard the nurse Joy cursing. He turned and saw that she had dropped a tray on the floor and was collecting objects tray Raram knees and can not help but notice that her panties were visible. He blushed heavily and left before someone saw him looking.

* * *

"So where to now?" Zoe asked as they walked.

Raram looked at the map. The gym was the closest city to pewter, but it was a gym moemons type rock and Zoe was at a disadvantage against them.

"I need to capture more moemons" Thought Raram.

They walked for a few more oras until a Bellsprout appeared among the trees. She was wearing green dress with designs of leaves, brown shorts and sandals made of what looked like wood. Its eyes were bright green and had two tiny leaves out of his blond hair.

"A grass type, exactly what i was looking for," he thought. "Zoe use the scratch"

Zoe ran to his opponent and looked in his face, but Bellsprout saw her and swerved at the last minute of his attack.

"Damn, she is very fast" chingou Zoe.

The Bellsprout looked at her with an expression not happy "how dare you attack me, bitch."

That left Zoe beside himself "what did you call me?" his voice was very deteriorated. The flame in her hair began to get bigger.

"Zoe control," said Raram trying to calm her most was in vain. Zoe started using scratch without stopping and continued to divert your opponent. His calls had doubled in size as she attacked with her claws at an amazing rate. Finally the Bellsprout attacked with vine whip Zoe playing on the floor.

"Zoe stop acting like and listen to me" shouted Raram desperate.

The flame Zoe was triple the original size and his eyes were like two coals. Finally, she took aim at the Bellsprout and attacked with greater ember that Raram ever seen in your life. The Bellsprout did not come out the way in time and was almost incinerated. When the flames ceased Bellsprout was panting on the floor with burn marks on the skin and Zoe was breathing heavily.

"Nobody calls me ... bitch ... of ..." she said wearily.

"I did not know she was so moody" he thought as he pulled his Raram moebola your belt. "Moebola will!" He threw the moebola to Bellsprout, but when moebola hit her had no effect whatsoever.

"What?" The two shouted indignantly. Even moemon being at its limit, Raram was unable to catch it.

"How ...".

"Rose!" the alarmed voice cut Zoe. A boy appeared among the trees and crouched beside the Bellsprout. He looked about the same age as Raram. Had messy blond hair, brown eyes and was wearing a light green shirt and black jeans. Raram realized he was the coach of Bellsprout.

"Why have you attacked?" he shouted to Raram Zoe and angry.

"We did not know she was his moemon" defended Raram "we thought it was a moemon wild".

The coach Bellsprout sighed "okay, it's my fault for having me lost it."

He then called his moemon back to moebola. "My name is Jason," he extended his hand.

"I call Raram" he squeezed her hand.

"Hey Jason, you will continue to fight or not?" cried a voice among the trees, a coach known moemon already went through the trees. "Hey, you're not the coach charmander who fought with me in the center moemon?".

"Yes, I am Sam" Raram greeted.

"It's good to see you again dude" Sam then turned to Jason "then you will continue the battle or not?".

"I would like one more idiot tried to capture my last moemon" he looked accusingly at Raram.

"Hey, I had no way of knowing that was his moemon" defended Raram.

"Pulls that drug, which is the center moemon closer?" asked Sam.

"The closer is the city of pewter" said Jason.

"So we go there, I'll take this battle to the end," said Sam.

"Hey, can I go with you?" asked Raram "I was even going there to have a gym battle."

"Your charmander will not be very useful against the types of rock there," said Jason.

"I know, that's why I tried to capture the Rose."

"Hey, how well I am not very effective?" asked Zoe.

"There is a lake nearby with some types moemons water, I thought it could capture a Poliwrath or one of its pre-evolutions, but it is a lake very scarce." said Sam.

"As long as there moemons type water as good for me" said Raram.

"Hey do not ignore me, it was this story that I'm not very handy?". Cried Zoe, but they were already running to the lake. "Come back here."

* * *

"So how do I call the moemons to the surface?" Raram stood in front of the lake, but if there were any moemon there he was at the bottom of the lake.

"The best way would be with a rod and bait, much like fishing" said Sam.

Raram looked around and saw a long wooden stick. He took a rope from his backpack and tied the stick.

"Now I just need a lure, what should I use Sam?".

"Well, you can use food moemon, fake baits or... a suppository".

"WHAT?" All but Sam shouted surprised.

"You said a suppository?" Jason shouted.

"Yes, moemons water type are easily attracted to a suppository, this is the most effective way."

"I think I understand how it works," murmured Zoe smirking.

"No suppository moemon already serves food!" Raram said.

"Okay," Sam took a fruit from his bag and tied rope will.

Raram grabbed the rod and cast the bait into the lake. He waited for a while until the string finally began to tremble.

"I got something, Zoe get ready" instructed Raram.

"Ah, suddenly I'm helpful" Raram ignored her comment and concentrated on not letting the moemon escape. He yanked more moemon seemed to be two times stronger than him. When he thought he would not succeed, he gave one last tug and moemon came to the surface, falling flat on his face.

"It's a Poliwag" cried Sam.

He was right. The girl looked to be about fifteen years old, had long blue hair, deep blue eyes and wore a shirt striped short black and white, a pair of jeans and sandals clear blue. She had a syrup out of his jeans.

"Zoe use the scratch."

When Poliwag was almost standing Zoe hit his face with her nails making him fall to the ground.

She saw Zoe and attacked with bubble. Zoe fell scared trying to keep your flame away from the water.

"Use the growl" Zoe growled and retreated Poliwag scared. She tried to go to the lake, but Zoe got cornered her against the trees.

"Use the scratch" Claws Zoe grew again and she hit full in the face of Poliwag. She whimpered slightly and then began to use the bubble dozens of times against Zoe could only divert incessantly.

"Zoe use the smokescreen" while deviating from the attacks of Poliwag Zoe created a cloud of smoke that covered her and Poliwag. Followed by a minute of silence until both moemons emerged from the smoke with Poliwag stuck on the ground for Zoe.

"Now use the ember with his full force."

Zoe fired an ember nearly as strong as it was used in Rose and stared into the face of Poliwag. When the flames ceased Poliwag was unconscious.

"Moebola will!" Raram played moebola and Zoe out of the way allowing the Poliwag moebola hit him. A red light Poliwag sucked into the moebola who trembled for a moment, but eventually stopped.

"I did it!" Raram took moebola its newest moemon.

"Can I call you?" he asked.

"Best not, it should still be very weak because of the battle, we expect to reach the center moemon first." Jason advised.

"Where I'll finally end my battle," said Sam excited.

"And I will defeat a gym leader." Raram said.

"And I meet Nurse Joy" Jason said dreamily. Everyone looked at him.

"You just became a coach moemon to meet Nurse Joy?" asked Raram.

"Of course not, but it's my second biggest dream," he said.

"Why are all your friends are weird master?" Zoe asked aloud.

"Good question," muttered Raram.

"That's offensive" complained Jason.

"Hey, the city of Pewter awaits us, let's go." Said Sam.

Raram called Zoe back to her moebola and the three left. "When we get there, I'll introduce myself properly to my new moemon" thought Raram holding moebola the Poliwag.

**Ok, I wanted to apologize for the delay of this chapter, but I did not have time because of school. Anyway, the next chapter will be a lemon between Raram and her Poliwag. I still did not choose the name of the new moemon then give me comments. Before I forget, it is likely that the gym battle occurs in the next chapter, but Raram will not duel with Brock because story is set during his journey with Ash and Misty. Try to remember the first few episodes of the anime and guess who his opponent will be.**


	4. Battle gym

** Raram moemon's adventures**

** Chapter 4: Battle gym**

It was seven o'clock when they reached the center moemon. Each went into his own room while listening to Jason Raram creeping into the room Nurse Joy.

"I just hope he does not do anything in here extrude". Raram thought.

He then remembered his new moemon. He took moebola and called out. The girl looked confused as he realized where he was. She then looked at Raram.

"You .. you captured me?" she asked.

"Um .. yes" he did not know how she would react if he was angry or sad, but the last thing he expected her to do was kiss him. She pulled the jacket and gave him a deep kiss. He was surprised more can not deny that he liked to feel that full mouth against his. When they broke apart to catch air, he came to himself.

"Wait, you're not angry?" he asked surprised.

She laughed at his question "why would I be? Lake That was very annoying, I just have not been there yet though why the forest was infested moemons rapists and I'm not strong enough to defend myself from them."

Raram sighed happy, he really did not want her to hate him for catching it.

"By the way, you still did not give me a name," she said.

"What do you think Liz?" asked Raram.

"I like that name."

Raram took his moedex the pocket.

**Moemon**: Liz

**Species**: Poliwag

**Type**: Water

**Level**: 10

**Breast size**: B

**Skills**: absorb water, damp and swift swim

**Moves**: Water Sport, Bubble, Hypnosis

**Info**: Poliwag are very shy and socially inept. In bed or in a battle they tend to hypnotize his coach and his opponent with body movements. Are considered very wet, even for a water type.

"What did he mean, mesmerized by the movements?" Raram thought. was then that he looked at Liz.

She had her back to taking the shirt wanders with her ass facing the face Raram. It was hard at the time.

"Are you ready?" she whispered seductively. Raram replied grabbing her ass as she took the feel. "Ah, you want to do doggy style is not it?" Liz asked in a playful tone. "I think so even better since it's my first time" she said as she took the Raram her jeans. She sighed slightly as the night air touched her soft skin. Raram passed his hand over his ass, admiring how soft they were. Without further ceremony, he entered. Liz moaned as Raram take several stabs her. At first it was a bit painful but the pain soon turned into pleasure.

"M-Master, fuck me" Liz moaned. Raram accelerated the pace and felt a tightness around his cock.

"You're so tight Liz," he whispered. He felt he was going to come soon. He started to go faster than I thought possible until finally released his load. They fell on the bed with Raram cock still inside her.

"That was incredible master" Liz whispered.

"Do not call me that," said Raram panting.

"How should I call you? Did not you say your name yet."

"My name is Raram".

"Well, then Raram" Liz said as she lay on the bed spreading her legs "you want to continue?".

He looked at her vagina felt swollen and hard again "Yes" he stood over her with a panting "will hurt" he warned.

He penetrated her, breaking her hymen with a single blow. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as expected the pain to pass. Finally, she nodded for him to continue and he started moving digress. After a while she began to feel the pleasure.

"Faster, faster," she begged.

He started to go faster making her scream with pleasure. He looked at her beautiful her, jumping on each thrust his tongue and grazed the right while stroking the left. Liz screamed in ecstasy "Raram, I'm coming," she screamed. The inner walls tightened member Raram making them while they enjoy. Raram fell on top of her sweating exhaust.

"That was amazing, Raram" said Liz.

"It was the same" said Raram.

"When we do that again?" she asked.

"I think after our battle gym tomorrow," he said.

"I'm not very strong, perhaps you should leave me out," she said.

"You'll be fine, it's a gym moemons stone" of him.

"If you say" she then fell asleep.

Raram put her head between her breasts dozed off thinking about his battle tomorrow.

* * *

"Where's Jason?" Sam asked Raram outside the center moemon.

"No idea" said Sam.

They then come out Jason center moemon messy with clothes and followed Nurse Joy. He took leave of her with a kiss and went to near Raram and Sam.

"What do think you did what you did?" asked Raram.

"You know so," said Jason, "and it was great."

"Okay, but now I have a gym battle and you and Sam have to finish their battle," said Raram.

"Ok, but I also wanted to know the official Jeyne before battle" said Jason.

"Man, how many women you want to fuck this town?" Asked Sam.

Jason put his hand on his chin as if considering the question of Sam.

"All right, I fight with you, but I also want a battle gym before that" Jason said.

"Okay, but I'll fight him first," said Raram running to the gym.

"Hey, I want to fight him first," said Jason chasing Raram.

"When I will finish that battle?" complained Sam chasing them.

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy watched Jason center moemon. "It will take him back" she thought.

* * *

"My name is Raram and I'm here to defeat the Gym Leader" Raram announced upon entering the gym.

"Well, I'm the leader of the Flint City gym Pewter and accept your challenge." Flint said "I'm just a moemon ready to fight now, it's okay for you?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me" said Raram.

The two were positioned on each side of the battlefield.

"Go Linca" cried Flint.

A Golem out of moebola. She wore a brown jacket over a cream-colored shirt, a skirt and brown leather boots with long socks. She had long brown hair, tanned skin and hazel eyes.

"Go Liz" shouted Raram.

"Linca use the earthquake," shouted Flint.

Linca stomped the ground causing an earthquake that traveled throughout the stadium. Liz had no escape.

"Liz use the bubble" Raram said.

Liz managed to get up and shot a jet of bubbles on the face of Linca.

"THERE, bitch" screamed Linca.

"Linca use the Stone Edge" Flint said.

Linca started throwing sharp rocks toward that Liz could not deflect.

"Liz use the bubble again," said Raram.

Liz stood tottering and shot a jet of bubbles Linca deflected easily.

"Damn, she's faster" chingou Liz.

"Continue using the bubble Liz" said Raram.

Liz continued to try to hit Linca diverting all sometimes. Suddenly she shot a jet of water that reached Linca and threw it against the wall.

"Liz, you learned the water gun" said Raram excited.

Linca stood tottering "will need more than a new attack to defeat me."

"Linca use selfdestruct" said Flint.

Linca closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, a light through her body and an explosion swept through the arena. When the smoke cleared, Liz and Linca were lying on the floor of the arena.

"Come on Liz, you can still fight" said Raram. He looked at Liz, waiting until she began to move slowly and finally managed to stand.

"I will not be defeated so easily, bitch" she said when the aprocimar Linca to spit in his face.

"Linca return" Flint said. "You and your moemon fought well, so they deserve it, the TM 39 and the insignia of the rock".

"Thank you, Flint" said Raram. he then went out.

"Hey Raram" Flint said "good luck".

Raram smiled and left the gym. He and Liz were leaving until Jason and Sam arrived.

"Have you had your battle?" asked Sam.

"Yes, I won" said Raram showing his badge.

"Okay, now it's my turn" said Jason entering the gym.

"You think he'll get?" asked Sam.

"Maybe," said Raram, but he was not paying attention, he was too busy looking at his new badge. "Who will be my next opponent?" he thought.

* * *

**Ok, I want to clarify something about Jason. He is so crazy about women as Brok, the difference is that it is more pervert. He'll still get Raram and Sam in trouble so many. Leave your comments and prepare for bbatalhas that will occur in the next chapter.**


	5. goodbyes

**Author's Note: The sixth chapter will take to be released because I'm already late in the publication of two new fanfics and have to update two other fanfics.**

**Raram moemon's adventures**

**Chapter 5: Goodbyes**

Raram Jason and Sam waited outside the gym until he finally came out with an angry expression on his face.

"Are you lost?" asked Raram.

"No, I did not even have the chance to battle because you ended the last moemon him!" Jason shouted.

"Hey, not my fault if he only had a moemon able to fight at that time" defended Raram.

Jason took a deep breath "okay, I guess you're right."

"Since you will not have a gym battle, why not finish our battle?" said Sam.

"Okay," said Jason. He took a moebola his pocket and threw it in front of "Rose is going."

"Go Lena" cried Sam. He threw a moebola revealing a Machop. She had brown hair with red eyes, wearing a T-shirt and gray shorts and a pair of gray shoes.

"Rose use vine whip" said Jason.

A pair of vines came from inside the sleeves of the Rose and she whipped toward Lena.

"Lena use the dodge and attack with karate chop" said Sam.

Lena jumped out of the way of whips and hit Rose's face with the hand turned sideways.

"Use the wrap Rose" Jason said.

Rose rolled her vineyards around Lena and squeezed hard.

"I can not breathe ..." Lena said weakly.

"Lena use the Leer" said Sam.

Lena took a look intimidating to Rose making her cringe and loosen the vines enough to Lena escape.

"Now use Low Sweep" said Sam.

Lena gave a trailing leg of Rose knocking her down.

"Finish with karate chop" said Sam.

Lena pitched the blow and struck Rose's face leaving her unconscious.

"I won" Sam said excitedly.

Jason Rose trouce back to moebola dejectedly.

"I do not believe I missed" said Him

"At least you'll still be able to challenge the Gym Leader" said Raram.

"Hey, which one of you is Jason?" The three turned to see a boy running towards them.

"I'm Jason," he said.

"I'm Forrest, my father said as he moemons are still recovering, you could fight me," said Forrest.

"Sure," Jason said smiling, "I just have to defeat a kid and I can earn the badge, will be a breeze" he thought.

"Jeyne Go!" Forrest said. He threw a moebola revealing a Steelix.

"You're kidding!" Jason said looking at the moemon Forrest.

The Steelix was about two feet tall with long curls of dark hair and gray eyes. She wore a black leather jacket over a gray T-shirt, one gray jeans and a pair of gray shoes.

"Where the hell have you managed to catch a Steelix" Jason asked shocked.

"My older brother gave it to me so I could be a gym leader someday," said Forrest.

Jason grunted and took a moebola the pocket.

"Alright girl you're my last moemon then not let me down" he said "will Flora". He played moebola revealing a bulbasaur.

"This is the bulbasaur the laboratory of Professor Oak" Raram thought.

"Jeyne use rock throw" Forrest said.

Jeyne began hurling dozens of stones in the direction of Flora.

"Flora defend themselves with vine whip" said Jason.

Flora began to rebut the stones with its vineyards, but there were many rocks and when she began to tire, was struck.

"Now use the slam Jeyne" said Forrest.

Jeyne jumped in the air and hit Flora with her two legs.

"Flora use Leech Seed" said Jason.

Plant a seed spat in the face of Jeyne generating branches on his face. Jeyne retreated scared trying to pull the branches of the face.

"Now use tackle" Jason said.

Flora ran toward Jeyne and threw himself against it by shooting the two on the ground.

"Jeyne use the slam again," said Forrest.

Jeyne Flora kicked off her, making her fall flat on her face.

"Now use Double-Edge" Forrest said.

Jeyne's body began to glow as she ran towards Flora.

"Flora use evasive quickly" said Jason.

Flora jumped out of the way of that Jeyne unable to stop, crashed into a tree hard.

"Finish with vine whip" said Jason.

Flora lashed their whips in head Jeyne leaving her unconscious.

"Jeyne return" Forrest said "congratulations, you are a strong coach and deserves the TM 39 and insignia of stone."

"Yes, I got the insignia stone!" Jason shouted excitedly.

* * *

"Why do you even did not center moemon to cure Flora and Rose?" Raram asked as the three walked down the trail.

"Why did not I think it would be sure to see the nurse JOY now that I'm leaving town ... especially after last night," said Jason.

"One more I will not take them there again, it is your responsibility" said Raram.

"Okay," said Jason.

"So guys, where do we go now?" asked Sam.

"Well, I was thinking to go to Cerulean City and challenge the gym leader" Raram said.

"I was thinking of going there, but first I'll train a bit with Rose and Flora to let them stronger," said Jason.

"I was planning on going look more moemon fighting type to let my team stronger," said Sam.

"Well, I think this is a farewell" said Raram.

"I think so," said Jason.

"So, we meet again in Cerulean City, right?" asked Sam.

"Yes, I see you in Cerulean City" said Raram.

"By the Cerulean City" Jason said.

"By the Cerulean City" Sam said.

And with that, each of the three entered a different track, which would lead them to a different course.

* * *

"So it's just the two again, right?" Zoe asked in a playful tone.

"You do not mean the three?" Liz said angrily.

"No, I did not want to" Zoe said in a menacing tone;

"Please stop fighting" asked Raram.

Zoe did not get along with Liz since Raram took both of their moebolas. Perhaps because they are opposite types of moemon.

While they argued, an unknown being approached camp hiding among the bushes. He approached the tent Raram had pitched in silence. When he was in front of their camp, Raram finally heard the stranger.

"Hey, who's there?" Raram said. Zoe and Liz heard the noise and prepared to attack the command Raram.

"Help me ...".


	6. A moemon endangered

**Raram moemon's adventures**

**Chapter 6:A moemon endangered**

"Help ..."

A wounded moemon burst through the trees. She staggered toward the camp and would have fallen flat on its face if Raram not safe to time. She had a long purple hair and yellow eyes and wore a purple dress sleeveless one gold necklace, two bracelets gold and purple sandals.

"She's hurt" said Liz.

Raram looked at her stomach and saw a terrible cut.

"We have to take it to a center moemon" said Raram.

"We will not arrive in time" said Zoe.

"So we have to cure it right here" said Raram.

"What do?" said Zoe.

"Zoe, give me my backpack, I have some medicine saved her and Liz, I need you to take a clean cloth and leave it wet" said Raram.

"You understand medicine?" Liz asked.

"I took a course in medicine a few years ago," he said as he took the Raram moemon unconscious near the fire.

"Awesome" Liz said.

"You two can seize ? this is a matter of life or death," said Raram nervous.

The two nodded and did what Raram sent. After some time, he finally managed to stop the bleeding.

"This will serve for a time, but we have to take her to the center moemon ASAP."

Raram put it inside the tent and sat around the fire. Suddenly, Zoe jumped on him pinning him to the ground.

"Zoe what you ..." he was stopped when he felt Zoe mess in your pants.

"It's been awhile since we had our first remembers?" She said in a seductive tone.

"You want to have sex now ?In just save a moemon wounded."

"I know, but I will not hold to wait to have our second" Zoe said in a commanding tone.

"You think you're the only?" Liz said. She removed her jeans and panties and sat on Raram, positioning her pussy in front of his face. Meanwhile Zoe pulled the undergarments of Raram and began massaging his cock until it was erected. Zoe licked his lips and began to suck his cock. Raram moaned at the touch of Zoe and started licking her vagina wet Liz.

"Oh yes, do not stop Raram" Liz moaned. Raram thought it was time to go farther and stuck his tongue inside the vagina Liz, making her moan louder.

Zoe finally stopped sucking member of Raram. She was stripped of all his clothes and began to mount the member Raram as fast as he could.

"Oh, I ... I ... I'm cumming!" Liz screamed. Her juices flowed from her vagina and Raram drank as much as you can. Raram felt that he too was going to come soon.

"Zoe, I'm going to come soon," said Raram. This made Zoe accelerate the pace. She rode so fast that Raram pure adrenalin filled the two. Finally, they reached the climax while sucking each energy left in them. Raram waited for Zoe and Liz come out of him, but instead, they collapsed on top of him, falling asleep instantly.

"Hey, wake up" said Raram. He tried to wake the two, but when he saw it was useless, fell asleep right there.

"I hope that the tent is well moemon" Raram thought before falling asleep.


	7. The abandoned moemon

**Raram's moemon adventures**

**Chapter 7 : The abandoned moemon**

Raram woke early the next morning . After waking Zoe and Liz , he was checking the moemon wounded was fine. He opened the tent and found her fast asleep .

" Is she okay? " Liz asked behind him.

" I do not know," said Raram . He reached out to take your temperature when she began to stir .

Slowly , she opened her eyes and looked around , a little surprised .

"Where am I ? Who are you ? " she asked confused .

" Calm down , I call Raram , there are Zoe and Liz , you came here last night seriously injured and take care of you," said Raram .

When she noticed his wound , began to cry .

" Do not worry, I've tried and so we get a moemon Center ... "

" It's not that I'm crying because of how I could " She said " I battled with a moemon stronger and I lost , so I asked my trainer to take me to the center moemon , but he said that I was weak and left me this forest after destroying my moebola " .

" he did not heal your wound ? " Raram asked puzzled .

" No, he said I was useless for him ."

" Hey , do not worry , your coach was a fool for screen abandoned here," said Raram " and if you want , you can come with us ."

" What? " she said .

" What? " said Zoe .

" What? " Liz said .

" You heard me . I do not think there grind weak , just weak coaches , so why not come with us," said Raram .

She looked at him in surprise , as if unsure if he was lying or not .

" Yes , yes I want ! " She said in extasse . She jumped into the arms of Raram but retreated to feel his bruises .

" So , you wish to receive a new name now ? " asked Raram .

" Actually , I like to stay my old name " She said " brings bad memories but i still like him ."

" Okay, how are you called ? " asked Raram .

" Sue " the girl whispered shyly .

" Sue , this is a good name," said Raram . Sue blushed at the comment.

Raram moedex took his pocket and checked the data for Sue .

**Moemon** : Sue

**Species** : Ekans

**Type** : poison

**Level** : 9

**Breast size** : B

**Skills** : Intimidate , Shed Skin

**Moves** : Wrap, Leer , Poison Sting , Bite

Info : Ekans are sociable little grind , just being affectionate with their coaches and acting rigidly with others and moemons . A Ekans can be aggressive and dominant in bed , but usually is affectionate with his coach .

" I just hope she is not as aggressive as well " thought Raram .

" Can we go now? " Zoe asked impatiently.

" Sure," said Raram " Sue , you think you can walk? " asked Raram .

" Not alone " Sue said " the wound hurts a lot."

" All right , then it will have to come in moebola " said Raram . He took a moebola the pocket and tapped the head of Sue . Sue entered the moebola that quickly captured .

" Welcome to the Team Sue " said Raram .

Liz and Zoe also returned to their moebolas . Raram went alone for a while until he spotted something in the distance .

" I finally got to Cerulean City ."

* * *

**I know it took me long to write this chapter , but the guilt is at my school and of tests . Luckily they ended and I will but time to write the next chapters .**


End file.
